Love Is Blind
by R5ForeverAndAlways
Summary: She is nerdy. He is popular. She's the schools golden student. He's the schools bad boy. They both hate each other. Yet they both have one thing in common. They both love music. But there is one thing that she has that he doesn't. She is blind.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! So here is the first chapter to Love is Blind! I hope you guys like it! I'll try to update both stories frequently. Well on with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

_~Flashback~_

_We were laughing having a good time. Everything was going great. We were happy._

_Then I saw a bright light approaching us. I felt the car swivel. I heard my mom screaming, my sister yelling out in fear and my dad panicking._

_Then everything went by fast and I blacked out._

_~End of Flashback~_

I woke up in a cold sweat, my heart pounding against my chest. I sat up trying to shake off the memory, but it won't go away. I decided to just continue my day like always and try to forget the past when I know I really can't.

Hi, I'm Ally Dawson. I am 17 years old and I live in Miami. I love music and pickles. I go to Marino High School and I am a straight A student. Not a lot of people talk to me at school. They only talk to me to ask for a pencil or to pick on me. Yes I am bullied at school. I usually don't mind but sometimes it hurts me a lot. But my best friend Trish is always there to help. We've been best friends since the beginning of high school. She saw people picking on me and she came and stood up for me. Since then we became inseparable

Well that's all I have to say about my self. Oh wait, I forgot to say something. I am blind. I have been for 11 years. There was an accident that happened that made me lose my vision. I don't really like to talk about it. I try to forget that memory, but how can I when being blind just reminds me of it more.

I get out of bed carefully and walk to my closet to get ready for school. After being blind for 11 years I already know where everything is in the house.

I open my closet and start to feel through my clothes. I've pretty much had to memorize what my clothes looked like by the way it feels. I decided to put on a shirt with a lacy hem at the bottom and a flowing skirt with my ankle boots.

I walked over to my dresser to grab my brush to brush my hair. I let my hair fall into loose curls. I don't put makeup on because I can't see my face but also I've never really liked makeup. I grab my bag and head downstairs.

When I reached downstairs I was greeted by my dad in the living room. "Good morning Ally-Cat."

"Morning dad." I said.

"Do you want me to drive you to school today?"

"No thanks, Trish is taking me."

"Okay sweetie." He said.

I walked over to the kitchen where I think my mom was cooking. "Hey sweetie." Yep she was in the kitchen. "Hey mom." I went to go grab an apple to eat since I wasn't that hungry. Then I heard a car horn. Well that's Trish.

"Bye mom! Bye dad!" I yelled out.

"Bye sweetie! Stay safe!" They chorused.

I walked out of the house to Trish's car and she opened the door for me. "Hey Trish!"

"Hey girl!" She greeted. "Wow you look hot! Who are you trying to impress?" She asked.

"Trish!" I whined. "I'm not trying to impress anyone. Can't I dress how I want without trying to impress a guy?"

"Okay! Whatever you say!" She sang.

I rolled my eyes but laughed anyways."Let's just go to school." She started the car and we drove off to school.

* * *

When we got to school I heard my side of the car door open. Trish must have opened my door for me. I took Trish's hand to help me out of the car. But when I took Trish's hand it felt bigger and masculine. This isn't Trish. The person helped me get out of the car. I reached up to grab the persons arm and I felt muscle. Then I heard the person speak up. "Do you like what you feel?"

When I heard the person talk I instantly frowned. I sighed. "What do you want Austin?" I asked grabbing Trish's arm to guide me to my locker.

When I got to my locker I put in the combination and opened it. "Can't I just talk to you without wanting something?" He asked. I can hear his friends snickering in the background and I know that Austin has something planned and yes Austin and his friends bully me. They have since I started high school. That's how I met Trish.

"You always want something when you talk to me and when you don't you just come to pick on me."

"Come on Dawson lighten up for a change." He said. "To do that you have to stop being boring. Lets start with that book you always carry around." He reached out and I felt him take my song book from my hands.

"Hey! Give it back!" I said trying to reach out and find my book.

He laughed. "Why do you carry this book anyways?"

"I said give it back." I said tears pricking at my eyes. But I won't let them out. I will not cry.

I heard one of Austin's friends speak up. "Hey dude, just give her back her book." Dez said. Dez is nicer than the rest of his friends. He can be... Odd sometimes but he's really nice.

"Fine." Austin grumbled. I heard my book fall on the ground and him kick it across the hall.

I heard them walk away. I bent down and started looking for my book. "Here." Trish says handing me my book. "Thanks Trish." I said getting up and dusting my skirt.

"Let's just get to class we're already late." I grab her arm and she guides us to first period.

Just another normal day in the life of Ally Dawson.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me what you think so I can continue the story. Please PM guys!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter ****_marlyR5_grellow_**

**-Marlenne :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey! So a lot of you said to continue the story and I will! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Today is going by really slow. I'm in third period which is English and I can tell that half of the class are not paying attention including me. I don't need to pay attention because I already know this stuff. I'm 3 lessons ahead of everyone else and when you are that ahead in class it can get really boring. Good thing that this class is almost over.

Trish and I have all the same classes together which is good because if I didn't I would have gotten lost trying to find my classes. But guess who else has all the same classes as me. Austin Moon! Yay! Note the sarcasm. It's like the school wants him to make fun of me in every class.

I hear the bell ring and people getting up out of their seats to head to next period. I gather my stuff and get up to wait for Trish so we can head off to fourth period.

"Come on Trish we're going to be late for class and you know how mad gets when we're late." I said pulling at her arm.

"Um yeah about that." She laughed nervously. "I just got a text from my mom and she said to come home because of a family emergency. So your gonna have to find someone else to take you to class for the rest of the day."

"Who else is gonna take me to class? Fourth period just started. Everyone is in class by now." I said exasperated.

"Oh yeah, right. Oh I know! Austin is still here in the classroom asleep. You both have all the same classes together so he can take you to your classes for the rest of the day." She said as if it was the best idea ever.

I sighed. "Trish, you know I don't like Austin and he doesn't like me. So why would he agree to take me to all my classes?"

"I don't know. I guess we'll just have to ask him and find out." She said grabbing my arm and pulling me to where I think Austin is sleeping in his seat.

"Austin." Trish said grabbing my hand to poke him in the face. I heard him mumble something but I don't know what it was.

"Austin." Trish said a little louder poking him in the face with my hand again. But still nothing happened.

Trish sighed and grabbed both of my hands and started to shake him violently. "WAKE UP YOU DOOF!" I heard Austin yell and then a loud thump. I think he fell out of his chair. I laughed.

"OW! What was that for!" He yelled.

"I wanted to ask you something." Trish said innocently.

"You could have woken me up gently."

"But then it wouldn't be funny." Trish snickered.

"Can you guys stop arguing." I asked getting annoyed.

"So why did you wake me up? I was planning on sleeping here for two periods. But I guess I'm not anymore. Thanks a lot." He whined.

"I have a family emergency at home that I have to go to-" Trish was then cut off by Austin.

"So why are you telling me this?"

Trish sneered. "Let me finish and I'll get there." Trish sighed. "So as I was saying I need you to take Ally to all of her classes for the rest of the day."

I sighed. "Trish let's just go. He's not gonna want to do it anyways." I said pulling Trish's arm.

"I'll do it." He said and my eyes widened.

"What?" I asked surprised.

"I said I'll do it." He said as if it were obvious.

"Great!" Trish butted in. "We'll I'll see you tomorrow Ally. Bye!" I heard her start to run off. "Wait! Trish! Don't leave me alone- aw forget it. She's already gone anyways." I said exasperated.

"Talking to yourself Dawson." He laughed.

"Shut up and let's just get to class." I said rolling my eyes.

I heard him walk around to another part of the classroom. "Okay. Only if you can find me first." He laughed and by the way he said it I can tell he had a smirk on his face. I bet he's standing somewhere far away.

I sigh. I start to reach out to see if I can find but I just kept on bumping into desks. "OW!" I said for the fifth time. I can here him laughing at me fail.

"Okay. This is useless. How am I supposed to fi-" I was cut of when I collided into his chest. "Ow." I said rubbing me nose.

He laughed. "Now we can go to class." He joked.

I rolled my eyes. I grabbed his arm and he led the way to class.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? Please tell me in your reviews. Also PM guys if you want! I tried to make it a little funny but I think it turned out less funny than I thought. Oh well! I hoped you guys liked it!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Enjoy!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**-Marlenne :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I am so so so so so so so soooo sorry for not updating for so long! I had just started high school and I've been busy with homework. So I was taking the time I have to write you this chapter and I hope it is long enough. I'll stop talking now so you can read the story.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Three more minutes. Just three more minutes for school to end. I have been dragged by Austin all day to my classes and it can get really annoying when he keeps poking your arm in every class for no reason. So that is pretty much what he is doing right now. That's why I can't wait to get out of here.

The bell rings signaling it's the end of the day and I can here everyone getting out of their chairs ready to go home and sleep when they know they'll have to get up and come back tomorrow.

I put all my stuff away in my bag and get up waiting for Austin to get up. "Austin let's go. I want to get home." I tell him since I have no one to give me a ride home and there is no way I am walking alone.

I hear the shuffling of Austin's feet stand up and walk over to me. "Who said I was giving you a ride home?" He questioned.

"You said-" I was cut off.

"I said that I was going to walk you to all your classes. I didn't say I was going to take you home." He smirked.

"Then who is going to take me home? I can't go walking! I don't know where everything is!" I whined.

"Well I guess you'll just have to find someone else to take you home." He shrugged.

I stood there shocked. How am I supposed to find someone to take me home when most to the students here already left?! As if Austin read my mind I felt him lean in and whisper in my ear.

"And if I were you I'll start looking for someone now." He pulled away and I heard him start to walk away. "See you later."

I can't believe he just left me here alone! I let out a long frustrated sigh. "Ugh! I hate him!"

I start to walk towards where I think the door is trying not to bump into any desk but I failed at that. Finally I had reached the door and walked out of the classroom. Now to find someone who could take me home. I would call my dad to come and get me but to my luck my phone had ran out of battery. Thanks to Trish for using my phone all day at lunch to take selfies of her self.

While I was deep in thought on how to plan revenge on Trish for leaving me with Austin. I did not notice the foot steps of someone getting closer. That is when I had collided into someone's chest.

"Oh I am so sorry!" I said stepping back a little.

I heard the man chuckle and it was pretty adorable. "It's alright. I could tell you were deep in thought in that pretty little head of yours."

I blushed a little. "Hey aren't you Ally?" He asked.

"Yea. That's me!" I laughed nervously. Why am I so nervous? It's just a boy.

"It's me Dallas." He said. Dallas. I know Dallas he was in my kindergarten class. The last time I saw him was before the accident. So I don't know how he looks like now.

"Yea I remember you from kindergarten." I smiled.

He laughed. "Yea. I haven't seen you since the accident." He paused. "I'm sorry about that."

I shrugged. "It's okay. I got used to the fact of me being blind."

"Oh. So where are you heading?" He asked.

"I was going to go home but I have no one to give me a ride." I sighed mentally wishing Austin was here so I can hit him in the head for leaving me.

"I can give you a ride home if you want." He suggested.

"Really? Thank you so much!" I said wrapping my arms around his waist, giving him a hug.

He hugged me back. "No problem. Come on let's go." He took my hand and were about to start walking when I heard someone call after us. We both turned around and the person stopped in front of us.

"Hey Ally!" Once I heard the persons voice I knew it was Austin. What is he still doing here? I thought he left to go home.

"Uh hey Austin." Dallas said confused.

"Yea hey." He said bluntly. "Ally! I was looking all over for you! I was supposed to take you home!"

"No you said-" He cut me off.

"Enough talk. Come on let's get you home." He said grabbing my arm.

"Actually I was going to take her-" Dallas said but was cut off by Austin.

"Sorry Dallas. Can't talk now. Bye." Austin said dragging me out of the school.

Once we were out of the school I pulled my arm out of his grasp."What the hell was that for! First you tell me you won't take me home and now you want to take me home!" I yelled at him frustrated. I could already feel a headache coming.

"Come on. Let's just go." He said grabbing my arm again.

I pulled my arm back. "No. I going home by myself." I said walking forward hoping I reach the sidewalk. I stop in the middle of the parking lot of the school trying to figure out where to go.

"You don't know where you're going!" Austin called out.

"Yes I do! Now leave me alone!" I called out back. I continued walking forward. Ignoring Austin calling out to me.

"Watch out for the-" It was too late. I let out a yelp as I fell to the ground hard on my ankle. "-curb." He finished.

I sat up holding my ankle. It hurts a lot. I heard Austin running over to me and kneeling down next to me. "Are you okay?" He asked worried.

"Ah! It really hurts." I said. I felt his arms scoop me up and carried me bridal style to his car. "I told you, you didn't know where you were going." He mumbled.

He put me in the passenger seat of his car. I felt him reach over and buckle my seat belt and then I heard the door close. He got in the car and we drove off to my house. He doesn't know where I live so I told him my address.

* * *

When we arrived at my house he carried me to the door and I gave him the key to the door so he can open it. When we got inside he closed the door and laid me on the couch carefully.

"Where are your parents?" He asked sitting down by my feet.

"They usually work late." I said.

We sat there awkwardly in silence until he spoke up. "Do you have any bandages or an aid kit for your ankle?" He asked.

"Yea, there is an aid kit in the bathroom down the hall to your left." I instructed.

I heard him get up and walk over to where I had told him. He then comes back over and sits next to my feet again. He takes off my shoe and inspects my ankle. I wince when touches the spot on my ankle that hurts. I can feel his eyes look at me for a while then back down at my ankle. He takes the bandage and wraps it around my ankle gently. When he finishes he grabs a pillow to elevate my ankle. "There." He mumbles.

There was another awkward silence and I was starting get annoyed. Why won't he leave already! I'm not trying to be mean but I just want to be alone for a while. "You know, you don't have to stay." I said.

"I know. Why, Do you want me to leave?" He teased.

"I was just saying." I trailed off.

"Do you not enjoy my presence? Because most girls do." He smirked.

"Well I'm not like most girls." I said crossing my arms.

He laughs and it wasn't cocky like always, it was real.

His phone rang and he answered it then he said his goodbyes and hung up. "Um that was my mom. I have to go home. Will you be okay here alone?" He asked getting up.

I nodded. "Yea, I'll be fine. My parents will be here any minute now."

"Well okay. Um see you later I guess." He said more like a question.

"Bye." I said awkwardly.

I heard him walk to the door and here it close. I sigh. Today has been a long day.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I hope it was long enough. I'll try to not keep you waiting for the next chapter. PM me if you want!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**-Marlenne :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hey. I'm so sorry it's been a long time but school won't give me a break! Oh and PLEASE READ THE AUTHORS NOTE AT THE END OF THE CHAPTER! On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Austin's POV_

"I'm home!" I shout as I open the door to my house.

I had just left Ally's house because my mom called that she needed me to come home for dinner. I didn't want to leave her alone and no I do NOT like Ally as a friend. I'm just worried that she'll try to get up and then she'll fall because of her sprained ankle, then she won't be able to get back up because she's you know blind. Again I do NOT like her as a friend. I'm just a very cautious person.

I turn around to shut the door behind me when I hear small foots steps run towards me and little arms wrap around my legs. I turn around and look down to see adorable big eyes and a bright smile looking up at me.

I pick up my little sister and hold her in my arms. My sister is five years old and her name is Sarah. She has big brown eyes, long blonde curly hair, and a wild imagination.

"Hey Sarah! How have you been?" I asked tickling her.

She giggled. "It's great now that your home!" She said wrapping her arms around my neck and hugging me.

I hugged back. "Thanks Sarah. Hey, where's mom and dad?" I asked.

"Mommy is in the kitchen making dinner and daddy is in his office on the computer."

"Of course he is." I muttered under my breath as I put her down. My dad is always on his computer doing work. He barely spends time with us and if he is not on his computer he is always off to who knows where doing who knows what. Which makes Sarah question all the time where he keeps disappearing to and it's hard to tell a five year old that you don't know every time she asks that question. It doesn't help either when my mom and dad keep arguing at night. It's just too complicated that I can't take it sometimes. But what keeps me going is that I have to be strong for Sarah. I am her older brother and she looks up to me as her hero. So it's my job to be her hero and I will always be her hero no matter what.

"Hey Austy, can you tell me a story?" Sarah asked looking up at me.

I smiled and ruffled her hair. "Sure, how about after dinner before you go to bed?"

"Okay!" She chirped and ran off into the other direction.

I laughed at her silliness and walked towards the kitchen. I walked in to the smell of chicken cooking where my mom was now taking it out of the oven.

"Hey mom." I greeted reaching for an apple on the counter.

"Hey sweetie, where were you when I called?" My mom asked.

I took a bite of my apple. "I was helping someone."

My mom started coughing rather loudly. "Wait. You were helping someone? I'm sorry I'm being rude but you have never helped someone willingly. Is this person important to you?"

I rolled my eyes. "No she is not important to me."

My mom perked up. "Oh, so it's a she! Who is she? Will I meet her?" She asked eagerly.

"No mom, I don't want to hear it." I groaned as I walked away.

* * *

After dinner I went to go put Sarah to bed not before watching _Finding Nemo_ of course.

"Okay, so what story do you want to hear today?" I asked sitting at the edge of her bed.

"Can you tell me a story about a prince and a princess?" She asked sleepily rubbing her eyes.

"A prince and a princess story? I don't know, doesn't it seem kind of girly?" I asked really not wanting to tell a story that is usually told by a girl.

"We'll I am a girl. So can you pwease tell the story! Pwease! Pwease! Pweeeeeeease!" She begged giving me her puppy dog eyes.

I sighed in defeat. "Fine, but just this one time okay?" She nodded eagerly.

I sighed. "There was once a prince who-well he wasn't exactly a prince he was more like a thief that stole a crown one day-anyways when he was running away from the guards he came across a tall tower. So he climbed up the tall tower to hide from the guards but what he didn't know was that there was someone with him in that tower. It was a princess. She had long beautiful hair. The thief gasped at how beautiful she was. He told her to keep the secret about him having the crown and she said she would if he took her to see the floating lanterns and so he did. At the end he finds out that the crown he had stolen had belonged to the princess. They both fell in love with each other. Got married. And lived happily ever after. The end."

She starred at him blankly. "You just got that story off of _Tangled_." She said bluntly.

"Well, sorry but I didn't know any princess story to come up with so I used the first thing that came to mind." I protested, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Well maybe it's because you haven't found your princess yet." She said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"What do you mean?" I asked tilting my head to the side in confusion.

"Well mommy always said you were the prince of Moon's Mattress Kingdom, and every prince needs a princess. You just haven't found your princess yet. That's why you can't tell a story about a prince and a princess if you haven't had any experience yet." She explained.

You know for a five year old she is pretty smart, but I don't believe in love and fairy tales so that would never happen. I just let her believe in it because I can't break a little girls hopes and dreams. So I just go with it.

I nod. "How about this, once I find my princess (which I know I won't because its not true) I'll tell you a real story about a prince and a princess. Okay?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded. "Okay."

I got up and ruffled her hair. "We'll it's time for you to go to sleep. Good night Sarah." I said kissing her forehead.

"Good night Austy." She whispered sleepily.

I turned off her light and closed the door. I walked down the hall to my room and opened the door. I closed it behind me and kicked off my shoes. I jumped on my bed and pulled the covers over me letting sleep take over me. Dreading for school to come tomorrow.

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? I'm sorry it's short but I just needed something to post to show you that I haven't gave up. Again I am so so so so so sorry I haven't posted on so long. I'm trying to post frequently but things keep getting in the way! Anyways here is the important authors note I wanted you to read.**

**Okay so everyonw knows about R5 new song Pass Me By. Well I am planning on making a video to put on youtube of all the #R5Family dancing or singing to the song Pass Me By. So if you want to be a part of the video then record your self singing and dancing to Pass Me By and send it to my email. My email is marly745 on gmail. When I finish the video I will put it on youtube and the link will be in my bio. Then we will need all the help we can to make sure R5 sees it. So PLEASE send your videos to my email.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**-Marlenne :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey! So thank you so much for the reviews! I really enjoy reading them. So here is the next chapter!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

I stepped out of the car, with the help of Trish of course, and headed our way to the 'most dreadful place on earth' Trish's words, not mine.

The bell had rung which meant class had started. Trish and I sat in our usual seats in the second row. I love learning and going to school, but this has to be my worst class. I don't think this counts as a class. This is a community engagement class. It's supposed to help us learn what's going on in our community and help us get to know each other in class. I don't know how this became a class, but it's mandatory.

Our teacher, Ms. Taylor, came in and greeted us with fake enthusiasm in her voice, like always.

"Good morning class. Today I have a special announcement. We are going to start a project." She announced.

The class groaned. "Oh, come on class! It could be fun! The project is going to be done with partners, though I am assigning them." The class groaned again.

"Okay, so the assignment is called the 'Buddy Project'. I will assign you to your buddy and you will have to get to know them. You will be video taping while doing the assignment and you'll have to turn that in. It will be due in a month." Ms. Taylor announced.

Hey this project doesn't sound to bad. I hope I get paired up with Trish, she is the only person I talk too in class. Austin doesn't count because all we do is argue so that doesn't count as talking.

She clapped her hands. "Okay time to assign buddies."

"Danny and Samantha, Toby and Michael, Christina and Chloe, Steven and Savannah, Jordan and Amanda, Brandon and Sofie, Trish and Dez, and Austin and Ally."

My heart stopped. D-Did she say Austin? Please be a mistake! Please! Please! Please!

"WHAT?!" Austin and I yell at the same time.

The bell rang and I heard everyone start to leave. I got up and walked over to where I'm guessing is Ms. Taylor's desk. When I got there I bumped straight into someone's back.

"Ow!" I rubbed my nose. I heard a chuckle and I already know that it's Austin, probably going to complain about the project like I am.

"Ms. Taylor, why would you pair me up with him? I can't stand being near him!" I complained.

"Yeah! And I can't stand being near her!" Austin also complained.

"I'm sorry, but this is just how it's going to be. I can't switch people anymore." Ms. Taylor said.

"But why would you pair me with him?" I asked exasperated.

"Because you two don't know each other that well and I was hoping that your responsibility manner will rub off on him." She exclaimed.

"I do know him! That's Austin Moon the jerk with the big ego!"

"And that's Ally Dawson the nerd who won't break a single rule!" He com backed.

"We'll it's too late to change now. It's either you do the project with each other or don't do it and get a fail." She exclaimed.

I can't get a fail. I have never gotten one and I'm not starting now because of Austin. I know that means I have to spend a lot of time with him for a month, but it's worth the risk.

"I'm fine with a fai-" I cut Austin off before he can finish.

"No! We're fine. We'll do the project."

"What?! I thought you didn't want to work with me!" He exclaimed.

"I don't but I am not getting a fail because of you." I said sternly.

He scoffed. "Whatever."

"Okay it's settled. I expect the project to be done by a month." She said clapping her hands.

I grabbed Trish's arm and walked out of the classroom when I heard Austin call out my name.

"Dawson." We stopped walking and Trish turned me around to where I think he was standing.

"Since we're going to be doing this project together, don't you think we should meet somewhere to start?" He asked and by his tone I know that he is annoyed.

"Oh right. Well where do you want to meet?" I asked shrugging my shoulders.

"You can come to my house if you want." He asked shyly.

Why is he acting shy? Austin is never shy. So why is he now?

"Okay I'll be there Saturday." I said shyly. Oh great now why am I shy?

"Great, I'll see you Saturday then." He said cockily, as I heard him walk away. I guess he's not shy anymore.

"He totally just asked you out." Trish said laughing walking to next period.

"He didn't, we're just working on a project that I do not want to get a fail on." I protested.

"Okay whatever you say, but when he starts to like you I'm going to be the one to say 'I told you so!' Because trust he will." She said knowingly.

I stopped in my tracks and turned to where I had last heard her voice.

"What?"

* * *

**A/N: So I hoped you liked it. I know it isn't much but it's coming you just have to wait. What do you think is going to happen at Austin's house? PM me if you want! Oh and for the Pass Me By fan video I said in the last chapters A/N I messed up on my email it's marly745 on gmail.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**-Marlenne :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hey! So I had nothing to did today so I was like why not be nice to my lovely readers and write a new chapter. So that's what I did. You guys are truly amazing! You don't know how much I love waking up to new reviews! Anyways I'll stop talking. On with the story!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin & Ally or anything you recognize.**

* * *

_Ally's POV_

Today is the day I spend my day with the Austin Moon. Yay! Note the sarcasm.

I felt the car jolt to a stop, which meant we're already here. Trish helped me out of the car and she guided me to where the front door is. She knocked and not a minute later it opens and I hear a lady's voice.

"Hi! You must be Ally. I'm Austin's mom, but you can call me Mimi. Please come in." She said nicely.

I turned to where I think Trish was standing. "Okay Trish I can take it from here."

"Okay but tell me everything what happened on Monday." She said.

"Okay bye." I heard her leave and the door close behind me. I turned around and just stood there.

"Sweetie you can sit down if you want? Austin should come down any minute now. " Mimi offered.

"Oh I can't see so I don't know where anything is." I said slowly.

She gasped. "Oh I'm so sorry I didn't know you were-"

I cut her off. "It's okay. I'm used to people not knowing that I'm blind."

Before she can say anything else I heard footsteps coming down what seems like stairs.

"Oh you're here. Well we can go up to my room and start." Austin said.

"Okay." I said shrugging my shoulders.

I heard him walk closer towards me and felt him place his hand on the small of my back. My eyes widen at his action as he guided me upstairs to his room. He opened the door and let me in.

I stood there is his room wondering if it's as messy as his brain.

I felt his eyes burning into head staring at me like a hawk when I heard him sigh. He grabbed my shoulders and sat me down on his bed.

"You looked uncomfortable standing there." He exclaimed.

I nodded understandingly. "Okay let's just start this project." He suggested.

I heard him go through his drawer and take out a camera for the project. He plopped himself next to me and I heard a beep noise coming from the camera indicating that it was recording.

"Okay you first. What's your name?" He asked recording.

I stared at where I heard his voice. "Really. You're asking what my name is." I said blankly.

"Yeah, we're supposed to get to know each other." He said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"But you already know my name."

"But it needs to be in the project." He com backed.

"It doesn't need to be in there if you already know-" he cut me off mid sentence already annoyed.

"Just answer the question!"

I stared at where I last heard his voice annoyed. "Ally Dawson." I said bitterly.

"Okay, what's your favorite color?" He asked.

"Red," I sighed. "aren't these questions to simple?"

He shrugged. "Well what kind of questions do you want me to ask?"

"Well like this, do you have any siblings?" I asked and as if on cue I heard the door open and a little girls voice spoke up.

"Austin have you seen my crayons?"

"Um no I haven't." Austin responded. "And to answer your question Ally, yes I do."

The little girl noticed I was in the room when I heard her spoke up. "Hi, I'm Sarah. Who are you?" She asked innocently.

I smiled. "I'm Ally."

The little girl seemed to have been wondering something because she hasn't said anything.

"Why are you staring at the wall? I'm over here." She asked.

"Um Sarah she's blind." Austin said hesitantly.

"Blind? What's blind?" She asked curiously.

"Uh..." I cut him off and answered for him.

"It means I can't see."

"You can't see me? Can you see my shoes? What color is my hair? How many fingers am I holding up? What-" Austin cut her off before she can continue.

"Sarah!" He hissed.

"No it's okay Austin. She's just a little girl." I assured him. "I can't see anything Sarah, but it's okay I've grown used to it."

"Oh." She said understandingly. "I have another question." She asked.

"And what's that?" I smiled.

"Are you Austin's princess?" She asked curiously.

I titled my head in confusion. "What?"

Austin started to cough rather violently. "Uh Sarah why don't you go play in your room and I promise later we can watch a movie. Okay?"

"Okay!" She chirped and I heard her run out the room before calling out. "Thanks Austy!"

I turned to where I had last heard Austin's voice. "Princess?" I asked confused.

"Uh-uh it's a long story." He said sheepishly. I nodded. I'll let it slide this time but I'll make sure to ask him again sometime.

Then all of a sudden I started to burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Austin asked confused at my sudden action.

"Au-Au-Austy!" I said in between laughs.

He scoffed. "Whatever. What about you. Do you have any siblings?"

My laughing stopped and I became very serious. "I-um-I-uh no." I said nervously.

"Okay." He said unsure but didn't question any further.

We sat there in an awkward silence when I spoke up. "Is the camera still recording?"

I heard him pick up the camera from where he sat it on his bed in front of us. "Uh yeah it was recording the entire time."

"Well I think I'm going to go now. We can work on the project some other day." I said standing up.

"Okay. Do you want me to give you a ride home?" He asked.

"Uh yeah, thanks." I grabbed his arm and he lead the way to the front door.

"Mom in going to go drop off Ally at her house! I'll be back soon!" He called out grabbing his car keys.

"Okay bye! It was nice meeting you Ally!" She called out I think from the kitchen.

"It was nice meeting you too!" I called out back.

I heard Austin open the front door and started pushing me towards his car. He opened the car door for me and let me go in. He closed the door and hoped into the driver's seat and started driving.

"Why did you want to leave in such a hurry?" I questioned.

"My mom talks a lot. Once you start a conversation with her she won't stop talking until the next day." He said as if he had said this many times before.

"But your mom is really nice." I protested.

I heard him shrug and the rest off the car ride went silent. When we arrived at my house he helped me out of the car and lead me towards my front door.

"Thanks for giving me a ride home." I said standing there awkwardly.

"No problem." He said nonchalant.

We stood there awkwardly when I did something that surprised him and even myself.

I wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him. I felt him tense up in my arms.

"Thanks again." I said still hugging him.

"For what?" He asked confused.

"For not making fun off me for one day." I felt him relax a little and he hugged back.

We pulled away awkwardly. I think both of our faces are flushed red by now.

"Well bye." I said quietly almost a whisper.

"Bye." He said awkwardly.

With that I opened the door and quickly closed it behind me. I leaned against the door until I heard the roar of his engine turn on and he drove away. I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding in and put my head in my hands.

What just happened?

* * *

**A/N: So what did you think? What do you think is going on between Austin and Ally? Why did Ally get nervous when Austin asked if she had any siblings? Tell me in your reviews or PM me!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Follow me on Twitter marlyR5_grellow**

**-Marlenne :)**


End file.
